Planetarium Chemistry
by daydreamer-022
Summary: [COMPLETE] AU: Only two parts. The G&T class goes on a field trip to the planetarium...
1. Part One

Ah, screw it. We all know I'm not one for patience. Why wait a day when you can update now? That's my motto, and I think you'll all agree it's a good one.  
  
So this is a new two parter, basically, Mia and the gang from G&T go on an excursion (although I'm told you yanks call them "Field Trips") to the Plantearium, and dun dun dun, something terrible happens! This is pre-Michael and Mia going out, and Kenny is irrelevant, just like he should be.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia was sitting in the caf eating lunch with her usual crowd, that being, Lilly, Tina, Boris, Shameeka, Ling Su, Lars and Wahim.  
  
"It's just such a stupid idea," Lilly complained. "It's not as if G&T is even a real class! Why do we have to waste our time on a stupid field trip for?"  
  
"I dunno," Ma answered her, while absent mindedly staring at the back of Michael Moscovitz, who was eating his lunch with the rest of the Computer Club a few tables away. "It might be kinda fun."  
  
"Please," Lilly scoffed. "It's not going to be fun, it's going to be as boring as hell and even less informative as this Twinkie wrapper."  
  
"Can't you just think of it as an afternoon off school?" Tina asked her. "At least you get the last period off too. I'm stuck here."  
  
Poor Tina. Sometimes I think she feels left out that me and Lilly are both in G&T. Not that she's not gifted or talented though, she totally is. She reads like, a book a day. And it's not as if I'm gifted or talented or anything, I'm only in the class because I need extra study time for algebra.  
  
Lilly sighed. "I suppose. Well, I guess we'd better get going. Mrs. Hill wants us to meet us outside the G&T room as soon as the bell goes, and we'd better not be late."  
  
* * *  
  
An hour and a half later, Mia, Lilly, Lars, Michael and Boris were all relaxing in the Planetarium theatre room, with their chairs pushed all the way back for a better view of the ceiling, which was showing the galaxy in detail.  
  
"You have to admit," Mia whispered to Lilly. "That it sure is pretty. And it beats sitting in Biology right now."  
  
Lilly's only response was a snort.  
  
Mia signed and turned back to the light display.  
  
"What's her problem?" Michael, sitting on Mia's other side, asked her.  
  
"She's sour at the fact that we get an afternoon off school to look at the stars. Go figure," Mia told him in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Oh. She's crazy. Who wouldn't want to skip school to see this? I could stay here all day."  
  
"Yeah," Mia agreed, glad that at least Michael shared her point of view on the whole thing.  
  
Eventually the light show ended and the guide told them to all go along to the foyer where the gift shop was.   
  
"Goodie," Lilly muttered sarcastically. "Let's just get out of here." She stood up and pulled Boris along with her towards the exit.  
  
Michael stood up to follow her, but stopped when he saw Mia hadn't stood up.  
  
"You ok?" he asked, walking back to her to wait for her.  
  
"Uh huh. I'm just looking for my money," she said as she dug into her bag.  
  
"Well come on, or they'll leave without us."  
  
"Ok, just give me a sec," Mia replied, now rummaging around all of the other pockets of her bag.  
  
"Are you sure you brought money?" Michael asked her after a minute.  
  
"Yeah, I'm positive. I want some glow in the dark stars for my bedroom ceiling…"  
  
Michael smiled to himself, thinking of the stars on his bedroom ceiling.  
  
"Ah, here it is," she pulled out a scrunched up ball of bills. "I knew I had it somewhere."  
  
"Right, let's get out of here," Michael said, walking towards the door.  
  
They reached the door and Michael turned the handle to open it, but it didn't budge.  
  
"Uh oh," he turned back to Mia and Lars. "I think we may have a problem."  
  
"What?" Mia asked him.  
  
"The door is kind of, um… locked."  
  
"Well get it unlocked!" Mia cried.  
  
"I don't have a key, Mia, or else I would."  
  
"Stand aside," Lars told Michael and he did so.  
  
Lars tried the door. It still wouldn't open. So he pulled out his cell phone, but there was no service in the building since it reacted to the equipment.  
  
As a last resort he started banging his fist against the door, to attract someone's attention.  
  
No one came. After ten minutes Lars stopped banging and inspected his red fist. "I'm sorry, Princess, but no one seems to be listening. If you remember, this room is pretty far away from any others."  
  
"But... but we can't just be stuck here!" Mia cried. "There has to be something you can do. Can't you bash through the door or something? I'll pay for whatever damages are done. Just get me out of here before we all die!"  
  
Lars turned back to the door to inspect the hinges, and Michael sat down next to Mia.  
  
"Hey," he said soothingly. "It'll be ok. They'll realise we're missing and come find us. They'll get out of here."  
  
Mia was comforted by his soothing voice, and even more comforted by the way he'd put his arm around her shoulder, but she was still scared.  
  
"Uh, Princess," Lars turned back to her. "I won't be able to break through this door. The hinges are on the wrong side of the wall and I'd have to take the wall down with me."   
  
Mia looked at him as if she expected him to actually be able to take down the wall. "Um, I'm not strong enough to do that, Princess." Mia's face fell. "Do either of you have a screw driver?"  
  
Mia stared at him blankly and Lars took that as a no.  
  
Michael stood up. "Hey, I'm a computer geek, not a handy man. You need a pen or a calculator and I'm your guy. You need a hammer or a screw driver and you need Tim the Toolman."  
  
"It was worth a shot," Lars shrugged.  
  
Mia looked up at Michael, a confused expression on her face. "You carry a calculator around with you?"  
  
Michael turned a slight shade of pink. "No... well, kind of." He pulled out a small electronic device. "I have a calculator function on this planner thing I got for my birthday last year."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lars finally gave up on the door and began wandering around the theatre, looking for anything useful.  
  
Mia and Michael lay back on the theatre chairs and looked up at the now white ceiling. With no light show on, and no light switches to be found, the room was dim. They lay there in silence for a good while.  
  
"Oh my God!" she suddenly jumped up, panicked. "We're going to run out of air! There's no windows in here, we're going to suffocate!"  
  
"Mia, calm down. Breath," Michael said slowly and softly. "We're not going to die in here, ok? See those vents?" he pointed out the air conditioning vents. "We'll be ok."  
  
"But how you know?" she asked, no longer comforted by his soothing voice or the arm that was back around her shoulders. "How do you know they're not blocked up or something? How do you know?"  
  
Mia was reaching hyperventalation point, Michael could tell. And he knew that wouldn't calm her down at all, it would only make her worse.  
  
So, purely in the interest of her well being, and not at all because he wanted to, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They kissed, but of course that's not the end, because this is a two parter! So click the "Next Chapter" button, or, if the "Next Chapter" button is not there yet, click the "Submit Review" button and entice me to make a "Next Chapter" button!  
  
You know you want to....... 


	2. Part Two

Sorry, it's been longer than I thought it would be, but I'm sick. So I'm just gonna update, and go back to bed.  
  
I'll start putting up the new story as soon as I feel better. But it hurts to type right now.  
  
Oh, and Prongs37, you make me happy. But typing up that story is at the bottom of my list of things to do, cos I have nothing to do with it yet. But once I eventually get around to it, I might just have to email it to ya. I don't think there will be a section for it.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everyone and everything, including me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Michael pulled back from the kiss and left Mia wanting more.  
  
"What was that?" she asked breathlessly, more calm than he'd ever seen her before. Her lips were still tingling from where they'd been pressed against Michael's for five blissful seconds.  
  
"That was to calm you down," Michael said matter of factly.  
  
"Oh..." Mia replied, a little disappointed. "Wait, you mean you kissed me just to shut me up?"  
  
"No," Michael said quickly. "I kissed you to calm you down. And it worked. Momentarily anyway. Everyone knows love is the best medicine."  
  
"I thought that was laughter?" Mia objected.  
  
"Well... it is. But love comes in a pretty close second. Would you rather I make you laugh next time?"  
  
Mia didn't answer him. She didn't want to admit that she wouldn't mind a little more love medicine.  
  
"So it was purely to calm me down?" she asked, wonderingly.  
  
"Why else would I have done it?" Michael asked her, not looking directly at her. "Because you thought I wanted to?"  
  
"No, not at all. I just... oh, never mind."  
  
Lars came back at that second, appearing oblivious to the scene he'd most definitely just watched with interest.  
  
"Princess," he started. "I can't find anything that will help us get out. It looks like we're just going to have to wait until they come back to find us."  
  
"And when will that be?" Mia asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I'm going to, uh... check something up the back," he made up. "Just call out if you need me."  
  
Then he left them alone again.  
  
"So... What are we going to do to occupy ourselves until they get here?" Michael asked her.  
  
Mia knew what she wanted to do, it was the same thing Michael wanted to do too, but neither of them would admit it.  
  
"I don't know, there's nothing really to do. You don't have a pack of playing cards or anything do you?"  
  
"I'm Calculator-Boy, remember?"  
  
"Right, sorry. I guess we could just talk," Mia suggested.  
  
"Ok, about what?"  
  
"Geez, Michael, do I have to think of everything?" Mia laughed and Michael smiled back.  
  
"Sorry," he apologised. "How about we talk about Lilly and her mission in life being to destroy me?"  
  
"She doesn't want to destroy you, Michael."  
  
"Oh yeah? Then how come last week, when we went into 7/11 to get milk, she told the clerk I need man-sized diapers and did they have any?"  
  
Mia couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, come on. You have to admit that that's funny. And it's not as if you don't play your own practical jokes on her!"  
  
Michael couldn't deny that.  
  
"Yeah, well mine are all in good taste. Almost always anyway."  
  
Things were silent for a minute, then Mia spoke up. "How much longer do you think we'll be in here?"  
  
"Oh, come on, you're not freaking out again, are you, Mia? Are you already sick of my company? We've only been in here an hour or so."  
  
"I can't help it, Michael. I'm claustrophobic and scared."  
  
"Do I have to resort to the laughter medicine?" he asked her.  
  
Mia half smiled and nodded.  
  
Michael sighed and stood up, thinking he'd much rather do the love medicine thing instead. Funny was not really his thing.  
  
But nonetheless he put on his best 'Fat Bastard' impersonation and strutted around in front of her.  
  
"Don't ya just love ma sexy body?" he said, really strutting his stuff. "You can keep your money, Dr. Evil, I want your baby... I'm higher in the food chain, get in ma belly!...I've got more chins than a Chinese phonebook!... I eat because I'm unhappy, I'm unhappy because I eat...Owwww, right in the mummy-daddy button!"  
  
Mia was laughing so hard her sides were aching, and she didn't even remember that they were locked in the room with no way out. Laughter really was the best medicine.  
  
Michael stopped strutting and sat down next to her again.  
  
"You see," he said to her as she tried to control her laughter. "We do have chemistry," he was looking at her directly in the eyes.  
  
That shut her up quickly. "What?"  
  
"You and me. It's like electricity, don't you feel it?"  
  
Mia didn't know if Michael was being serious or if this was just another way of getting her to calm down. Only this way, in her opinion, was not as effective as the first two.  
  
"I don't know..." she lied.  
  
"I felt it before I kissed you, and then when I did it felt like I was being electrocuted. Didn't you feel anything?"  
  
"Michael, I... what... what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about us, Mia. You and me and the connection we have... But obviously you don't feel the same way... Boy, it's a great time to be locked in a room you can't get out of," he said, his face dropping as he went to stand up.  
  
"No, wait. I... I do feel a connection. I just... I didn't think you did too. I thought you were playing around, you know, laughter being the best medicine and all..."  
  
"Laughter is overrated," he said, before leaning in and kissing her, this time because he wanted to. "I think love just took the top spot," he mumbled.  
  
A few minutes later they were blinded by the light that came pouring through the now open doors.  
  
"Hey!" he said, pulling back. "We're free!"  
  
Lilly, Boris and a tour guide walked in. The tour guide started apologising straight away but Lilly cut her off when she noticed the close proximity between Michael and Mia. "Don't worry," she said. "I don't think they minded too much."  
  
Then she turned to Mia and Michael. "I knew I should have locked you two in a room long ago. Why didn't I think of it?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
You know what to do, and you know you want to do it. So just give in and do it. 


End file.
